jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Emissary of the Void
Emissary of the Void ist eine sechsteilige Kurzgeschichte von Greg Keyes, die in jeweils drei Magazinen des Star Wars Gamer und Star Wars Insider erschien. Sie spielt sechsundzwanzig Jahre nach Eine neue Hoffnung (26 NSY) und die dazugehörigen Illustrationen stammen von Mike Huddleston und Dave Dorman. Emissary of the Void handelt von dem Rettungsflieger Uldir Lochett und der Jedi Klin-Fa Gi. Handlung Erster Teil: Battle on Bonadan [[Bild:Battle on Bonadan.jpg|thumb|left|Das Cover von Battle on Bonadan.]] Nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Raumschiff der Yuuzhan Vong ist der Rettungsflieger Captain Uldir Lochett mit seinen Untergebenen Leaft, Vook Gehu und Vega Sepen nach Bonadan im Korporationssektor gereist, wo ihr Schiff, die No Luck Required, repariert wird. Der Korporationssektor ist im derzeitig herrschenden Krieg zwischen der Neuen Republik und den Yuuzhan Vong im Wesentlichen noch neutral geblieben. Während die Reparaturen an ihrem Schiff im Gange sind, gönnt Uldir sich und den anderen eine vorübergehende Auszeit, wobei sie in der Cantina In the Red auf eine junge Frau aufmerksam werden, die von Sicherheitskräften der Korporationssektorverwaltung verfolgt wird. Kurzerhand entschließt sich Uldir der jungen Frau zu folgen und beobachtet sie bei einem außergewöhnlichen Sprung und nachdem sie ihn versucht mittels Gedankentrick fortzuschicken, wird ihm bewusst, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Jedi handelt. Da ihr Gedankentrick ihn nicht vollends überrumpeln kann, kommt es zwischen den beiden zu seinem Kampf, bis sie von einigen Piloten der Sicherheitskräfte angegriffen werden. Wieder auf der Flucht nimmt die Frau Uldir in einem Flitzer auf, den sie sich aneignen kann. Bei der jungen Frau handelt es sich um die Jedi Klin-Fa Gi und sie erklärt Uldir kurz, dass sie nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie eine Jedi ist, von den Sicherheitskräften verfolgt wird, und nicht weil sie eine Diebin ist, wie Uldir selbst angenommen hatte. Auch Uldir hat bereits Erfahrung mit der jedijagenden Friedensbrigade gemacht, da er einst Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Akademie besucht hat, jedoch er keinerlei Talent für die Macht besitzt. Er klärt Klin-Fa zunächst über die Kollaborateure der Friedensbrigade und Meister Skywalkers Bemühen, ein Netzwerk zum Schutz der Jedi aufzubauen, auf. Obgleich Klin-Fa selbst eine Jedi ist, war sie vorübergehend nicht im Bilde der Geschehnisse und wusste gerade einmal über das Ultimatum des Kriegsmeisters der Yuuzhan Vong gegenüber den Jedi bescheid. Denn sie befindet sich inmitten einer Mission für Meister Skywalker, wobei sie eine ungemeine Bedrohung für die Neue Republik entdeckt hat. Gemeinsam gelingen Uldir und Klin-Fa die Flucht, wenngleich nicht ganz ohne Komplikationen und nach einem Absturz, verursacht durch einen sweeper storm, finden sie Schutz in einer Höhle von Bonadans Wildnis. Während sie darauf warten, dass Uldirs Mannschaft ihnen zu Hilfe kommt, bemerken sie eine Suchmannschaft, wobei es sich bei einer der Personen um einen Yuuzhan Vong handeln muss, da Klin-Fa ihn nicht durch die Macht wahrnehmen kann. Zweiter Teil: Dark Tidings [[Bild:Dark Tidings.jpg|thumb|right|Das Cover von Dark Tidings.]] Als die Suchmannschaft ihnen näher kommt, hegt Uldir bereits den Plan, Klin-Fas Machtfähigkeiten für eine Täuschung einzusetzen. Dies gelingt der jungen Jedi und die Mannschaft beginnt ihre Suche anderswo in dem Tal, wo sie abgestürzt waren, fortzusetzen. Da aber nach wie vor ebenso Schiffe nach ihnen Ausschau halten, hält Uldir es nun für das beste, entweder auf seine eigene Mannschaft zu warten oder einen Plan auszuhecken. Davon hält Klin-Fa allerdings nur wenig und so macht sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ihrer Verfolger auf, weshalb sich Uldir gezwungen sieht, ihr zu folgen und nimmt an, dass sie Angst gegen die Yuuzhan Vong hegt. Noch einmal setzt Uldir sich mit seiner Mannschaft in Verbindung, um sich anschließend doch ihren Verfolgern gegenüber zu sehen und in einem Kampf mit diesen zu verweilen. Dabei schaltet Klin-Fa einen Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger aus, wobei sie ihren Sieg für jemanden namens Yabeley in Anspruch nimmt. In Sicherheit können sich die zwei aber erst wissen, als Uldirs Mannschaft erscheint und sie mit einer fliegenden Paradeboje in der Gestalt des Präsidenten Lounha aufnimmt. Ihr Droide Uvee fliegt die No Luck Required zu ihnen, mit der sie schließlich von Bonadan entkommen. Daraufhin sucht die Besatzung einen gelegenen Planeten, um die Reparaturen des Schiffs zu vollenden, jedoch besteht Klin-Fa darauf aufgrund ihrer Mission für Meister Skywalker nach Wayland zu reisen. Wayland befindet sich allerdings im Territorium der Yuuzhan Vong und Uldir ist nicht bereit den Kurs dorthin zu setzen, solange die Jedi ihnen kein Vertrauen schenkt und sie über ihren Auftrag aufklärt. Da Klin-Fa nicht dazu bereit ist, sollen sie sich mit Meister Skywalker in Verbindung setzen und während die Zeit verstreicht, kommen Uldir und Vega Sepen auf die Jedi zu sprechen, die in beiden leichte Zweifel aufkommen lässt. Daher informiert Vega Uldir über Imperator Palpatines Schatzkammern auf Wayland, worin nach wie vor einige Überreste zurückgeblieben sind. Einerseits sah Vega eine Gefahr darin, dass die Yuuzhan Vong Palpatines Nachlass für sich entdeckten, und andererseits, dass Klin-Fa eine Hinterlassenschaft für die Dunkle Seite verwenden könnte. Nach ihrem Aufschrei auf Bonadan über eine Person namens Yabeley nimmt Uldir mittlerweile an, Klin-Fa hätte einen Verlust erlitten und zu seinem Bedauern eröffnet Vega ihm, Skywalker wisse nichts über einen Auftrag nach Wayland. Außerdem soll die Jedi auf Gyndine vor zwei Monaten umgekommen sein und so trug Skywalker ihnen auf, sie baldmöglichst zu einer Befragung zu ihm zu bringen. Dazu konnte es aber nicht kommen, denn Klin-Fa sabotierte den Hyperantrieb der No Luck Required und machte sich selbst mit einem A-Flügler des Schiffs davon. Dritter Teil: War on Wayland Nachdem Klin-Fa mit dem A-Flügler aufgebrochen und dabei die Hangarbucht der No Luck Required beschädigt hat, verliert das Schiff langsam seine Atmosphäre und Uldir und der Rest der Mannschaft blicken dem Tod ins Auge. Einzig Vakuumanzüge können sie vor dem Unweigerlichen bewahren und so machen sie sich an die Reparaturen, um anschließend Klin-Fa ausfindig zu machen und ihr Reue beizubringen. Bei ihren Arbeiten schließt Uldir aus den Beschädigungen, dass es nicht in Klin-Fas Absichten lag, sie umzubringen und sie nicht ernsthaft eine abtrünnige Jedi ist. Sein erster Offizier, Vega Sepen, betrachtet dies jedoch anders und Uldir muss einräumen, dass, sofern Klin-Fa sich noch nicht auf der Dunklen Seite befindet, sie bereits in diese Richtung wandelt. Schließlich entscheidet Uldir nach Skywalkers Auftrag zu handeln, Klin-Fa zu einer Besprechung zu ihm zu bringen, und nach Wayland aufzubrechen, obwohl die Yuuzhan Vong dort eine Basis besitzen und vor allem Vega kein Gefallen an seiner Entscheidung findet. [[Bild:War on Wayland.jpg|thumb|left|Das Cover von War on Wayland.]] Nach ihrer Ankunft bei Wayland ist die No Luck Required allerdings nicht länger hyperraumtauglich und Vook muss sich eine Lösung überlegen, damit sie zumindest noch einen weiteren Sprung wagen können und nicht auf Wayland umkommen würden. Sogleich werden sie zudem von den Yuuzhan Vong bemerkt und Uldir entschließt einen Sternjäger ihres Schiffs zu verwenden, was zunächst in Vegas Absicht gelegen hat. Da er als einziger eine gewisse Machtsensibilität besitzt, hält er sich auch für den einzigen, der eine Chance besitzt die Jedi auf Wayland zu finden. Außerdem war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, nach ihr zu suchen, weshalb er auch die Gefahr und die Konsequenzen tragen will. Als er auf Wayland ankommt, macht er sich baldigst an die Suche und muss feststellen, dass Klin-Fa auf diesem Planet weit mehr aus ihrem Element gekommen ist und er ihren Spuren leicht folgen kann, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich dabei wirklich um sie handelt. Seine Hoffnung bestätigt sich, als er auf fünf Leichen stößt, die von einem Lichtschwert niedergestreckt wurden und bei denen es sich um einheimische Myneyrshi von Wayland handelt. Sobald Uldir ihre biologischen Yuuzhan-Vong-Waffen entdeckt, geht er allerdings davon aus, dass es sich bei den Toten um Verbündete der Invasoren gehandelt haben musste. Zu spät bemerkt er die Veränderung der Umgebung und wird so von weiteren primitiven Einheimischen umzingelt, welche Uldir letztlich bei seiner Suche nicht im Wege stehen wollen. Der Anführer der sogenannten Free People, Txer, hört sich Uldirs Worte an, der ihnen die Wahrheit seiner Absichten preisgibt. Daraufhin wollen sie ihn zur Beobachtung begleiten und Txer berichtet, dass einige seines Volkes den Yuuzhan Vong beistehen, weil sie sie als Gleichgesinnte betrachten, zumal sie ebenso ein technologiefreies Leben führen. Beim Mount Tantiss angelangt, greift Uldir mit der Macht hinaus, was ihm so stark gelingt wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor, und nimmt Klin-Fas Präsenz wahr. Jedoch vernimmt er auch die Gefahr, welche von einem Chom-Vrone der Yuuzhan Vong ausgeht. Er und seine Begleiter müssen umgehend die Flucht vor dessen Plasmaausstößen antreten, wobei ihm Klin-Fa schließlich zu Hilfe kommt. Vierter Teil: Relic of Ruin Nach ihrem Kampf im Orbit von Wayland findet die Mannschaft der No Luck Required Zuflucht auf einem Asteroiden, wo sie außerdem ein Wrack eines Schlachtkreuzers entdecken. Dieses stellt ihre Hoffnung bei der Reparatur ihres eigenen Schiffes und die anstehende Rettung ihres Captains dar. Als ein unbekanntes Schiff, welches nicht von den Yuuzhan Vong stammt, sie angreift, sieht sich die Mannschaft zum Aufbruch gezwungen. Dies führt dazu, dass sie die Yuuzhan Vong erneut entdecken und diese nun wieder ihr Feuer auf sie eröffnen. [[Bild:Relic of Ruin.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Relic of Ruin]] Währenddessen bekämpfen Uldir, Klin-Fa und die Free People die Yuuzhan Vong auf Wayland. Um sich zu schützen, begeben sich Uldir und Klin-Fa in eine Röhre des Chom-Vrone, wobei Uldir stets sein Misstrauen der Jedi gegenüber aufrechterhält. Da er ihr bereits eine Anschuldigung bezüglich Dunkler-Macht-Objekte des Imperators gemacht hat, möchte Klin-Fa dem genauer nachgehen, als sie sich wieder mit den Free People zusammengetan haben. Dabei gibt sie Uldir zu verstehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung falsch liegt, jedoch hat sie bereits etwas an sich genommen, wofür sie nach Wayland gereist war. Kurz darauf bemerkt sie, dass Uldir ihr Lichtschwert gestohlen hat und nun verlangt er eine Erklärung von der Jedi oder sie soll versuchen, sich ihre Waffe zurück zu holen. Weil sie mittlerweile seine Hilfe benötigt, erklärt sie sich dazu bereit, ihm letztlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie und ein anderer Jedi, Bey Gandan, seien Wurth Skidders Führung gefolgt und haben sich vorsätzlich gefangen nehmen lassen, was mit einem Aufenthalt als Sklaven auf einem Schiff von Yuuzhan-Vong-Gestaltern endete. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben sie ausschließlich Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger gekannt und so wurden sie dafür eingeteilt, sich um ein Qahsa zu kümmern. Dabei handelt es sich um einen lebendigen Wissensspeicher der Yuuzhan Vong. Vor einigen Monaten seien sie nach Wayland gebracht worden, wo die Yuuzhan Vong nach einer Lösung für das „Jedi-Problem“ suchten, nachdem sie vom Imperator und der Dunklen Seite erfahren hatten. Auf dem Planeten haben die Yuuzhan Vong, laut Klin-Fa, etwas Tödliches gefunden, das nicht einzig für die Jedi eine Gefahr darstelle. Worum es sich dabei handele, wisse die Jedi nicht, allerdings könne es einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen die Neue Republik verursachen. Ihre Entdeckung haben die Yuuzhan Vong in einem tragbaren Qahsa kodiert, der zu Tsavong Lahs Schiff gebracht werden sollte. Klin-Fa und Bey Gandan sollen die Dovin-Basale des Schiffes sabotiert haben, wodurch es im Korporationssektor abstürzte und die zwei Jedi entkommen konnten. Sie gelangten nach Bonadan, wo sie sich neue Lichtschwerter bauten und versuchten mit der Neuen Republik in Kontakt zu treten. Dort haben sie angeblich herausgefunden, dass die Leitung des Planeten mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammengetan hat und ihr gestohlener Qahsa wertlos war. Der Qahsa sei mit einem biochemischen Schlüssel versiegelt gewesen, womit die Jedi zwar in Besitz des Geheimnisses waren, aber nicht über das Geheimnis verfügten, dieses zu lüften. Daher entschied Klin-Fa nach Wayland zurückzukehren und den Schlüssel zu beschaffen, was ihr nun gelungen war. Bey habe sich von ihr getrennt, um nach Coruscant aufzubrechen und den Wissenschaftlern der Neuen Republik die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Qahsa zu öffnen. In diesem Teil der Geschichte entdeckt Uldir eine Ungereimtheit, da Meister Skywalker mit Beys Rückkehr über Klin-Fa hätte Bescheid wissen müssen, dies jedoch nicht der Fall gewesen war. Dies begründet Klin-Fa damit, dass Bey es nie nach Coruscant geschafft hatte, sondern gefangen genommen wurde und für ein Verhör nach Wayland gebracht worden war. Noch vor ein paar Tagen soll er sich auf dem Planeten aufgehalten haben und inzwischen zu einem Sklavenkonvoi überbracht werden. Er solle nach wie vor in Besitz des Qahsa sein. Uldir und Klin-Fa entkommen mit ihren A-Flüglern von Wayland und werden sogleich von der No Luck Required aufgenommen, die umgehend einen Sprung vollzieht. Anschließend liegt es daran den Sklavenkonvoi mit Bey Gandan zu erreichen. Fünfter Teil: A perilous plan [[Bild:A perilous plan.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von A perilous plan.]] Der Weg der No Luck Required führt zu einem unbewohnten System an der Hydianischen Handelsstraße, wo Klin-Fa fest beteuert Bey zu spüren und bald auf die Yuuzhan Vong zu treffen. Zwischen der Jedi und Vega kommt es vermehrt zu Streitereien über ihre Pflichten und Prioritäten, jedoch kommt es in der Mannschaft zu keinerlei Meutereiversuchen und alle stehen nach wie vor hinter Uldirs Urteil. Schließlich stellt sich Klin-Fas Behauptung als zutreffend heraus und ein Yuuzhan-Vong-Transport trifft ein. Sie ist es auch, die einen Plan bezüglich der Kaperung des Schiffs äußert, wobei sie sich einen toten Punkt von Dovin Basalen bei der Schiffshülle zunutze machen sollen, um unbemerkt einzudringen. Nur der Duros Vook und der Droide Uvee bleiben auf der No Luck Required zurück und setzen sich mit dem Yuuzhan Vong Vintul Qat auseinander, während der Rest in den Transport eindringt. Durch den Kampf, den sich Vook mit den Yuuzhan Vong liefert, hoffen die anderen unbemerkt auf dem Schiff voranzukommen. Auf dem Schiff trennt sich die Gruppe und Uldir und Leaft machen sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, derweil sich Klin-Fa und Vega, sehr zu ihrem Verdruss, aufmachen die Gefangenen zu befreien. Uldir und Leaft können sich gegen die Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger behaupten und nehmen letzten Endes die Brücke ein und auch Klin-Fa und Vega gelangen zu den Gefangenen, die sich in einer guten Verfassung befinden. Bey Gandan entdecken sie in einer Art Komazustand. Ebenso kann Vook die restlichen Korallenskipper der Yuuzhan Vong ausschalten und unbeschadet aus dem Geschehen heraustreten. Dennoch befinden sich die Gefangenen des Schiffes noch immer in Gefahr, da das Schiff der Yuuzhan Vong auf einen Kurs in ein schwarzes Loch programmiert ist und sich weder Uldir noch Leaft in der Lage sehen, das Schiff zu steuern. Darüberhinaus können sie die an die zweihundert Gefangenen nicht kurzerhand auf die No Luck Required befördert, weil dort nicht genügend Platz vorhanden ist. Nachdem sie diese Probleme festgestellt haben, erscheint ein weiteres Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiff von Tsaa Qalu und eröffnet das Feuer auf sie. Sechster Teil: Emissary of the Void Inmitten des Kampfes gegen die No Luck Required wird der Yuuzhan Vong Tsaa Qalu von dem Meistergestalter Viith Yalu von Wayland mit einem Villip kontaktiert. Deshalb bricht er den Angriff ab, um sich den Meistergestalter anzuhören. Vook verzichtet darauf die Verfolgung auf sein Schiff aufzunehmen. Zur selben Zeit machen sich Uldir und die anderen Gedanken, wie sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage gelangen können und Klin-Fa weckt Bey Gandan mit der Macht aus seinem Komazustand. Dieser sieht eine Möglichkeit für ihre Rettung. Er hält es für machbar, den Yuuzhan-Vong-Transport mit einem verbliebenen Korallenskipper fernkontrolliert zu steuern, nachdem der Pilot den Transport vor seinem Tod manövrierunfähig gemacht hatte. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, macht sich Leaft sogleich auf den Weg und hat einige Schwierigkeiten den Skip zum Starten zu bringen, schafft es schließlich jedoch die anderen vor dem Untergang im schwarzen Loch zu bewahren. Dabei verliert Leaft den Kontakt zu den anderen, weshalb diese annehmen, er sei umgekommen. Er wird letzten Endes von Tsaa Qalu aufgenommen. [[Bild:Emissary of the Void.jpg|left|thumb|Das Cover von Emissary of the Void.]] Da sich Uldir ungemeine Selbstvorwürfe wegen Leafts scheinbaren Tods macht, baut Vega ihn wieder auf und überzeugt ihn davon, Leafts Opfer eine Bedeutung zu geben, indem sie der Bedrohung der Yuuzhan Vong Einhalt gebieten. Durch den Qahsa haben sie nun in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Yuuzhan Vong eine Möglichkeit entdeckt haben, Bacta zu zerstören, dem de facto wichtigsten Heilmittel der Neuen Republik. Auf Wayland haben die Yuuzhan Vong Überreste der Wissenschaftler des Imperators entdeckt, der es in Betracht gezogen hatte, das Bacta gegeben falls einmal zu neutralisieren. Dazu waren seine Wissenschaftler nie gelangt, die Yuuzhan Vong allerdings schon. Mittlerweile haben sie eine Art Virus entwickelt, das dieAlazhipflanze für das Bacta angreift und nicht feststellbar ist, es sei denn man sucht direkt danach. Doch das Virus wird erst aktiviert, wenn ein lebender Organismus das Bacta zur Behandlung bekommen hat und reagiert daraufhin wie eine Art Zeitbombe, die den Lebenden nicht sofort umbringt. Innerhalb der nächsten vierzig Stunden soll ein Agent der Yuuzhan Vong die Alazhiplantagen auf Thyferra infizieren, wie sie aus dem Qahsa entnehmen können. Deshalb bricht die Mannschaft ebenfalls nach Thyferra auf. Im Yag'Dhul-System geraten sie kurz in eine laufende Schlacht und als sie bei Thyferra ankommen, warnen sie umgehend den Vratix Xeshen Kra. Danach machen sie sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Agenten, wobei sie davon ausgehen, dass er sich als ein Mensch ausgibt. Nach kurzer Zeit finden sie den Yuuzhan Vong, jedoch spricht dieser von einem bevorstehenden Angriff der Krieger auf Thyferra, was einen Virusangriff als sinnlos erscheinen lässt. Als die anderen bemerken, dass sich Bey davon gemacht hat, wird ihnen klar, dass es sich bei ihm um den Agenten handelt. Währenddessen war auch Tsaa Qalu nach Thyferra gelangt, der von Viith Yalu darüber aufgeklärt worden war, dass Bey in ihrem Auftrag unterwegs war. Deswegen hatte er den Angriff auf Uldir und die anderen nicht weiter fortgesetzt, damit Bey nicht umkam. Durch einen Villip, der in Beys Schädel implantiert ist, kann Tsaa Qalu ihm Anweisungen erteilen. Da sich Leaft in seiner Gewalt befindet, wird er darüber aufgeklärt und greift den Yuuzhan Vong an, um zu verhindern, dass er Uldir und die anderen tötet. Er gewinnt seinen Kampf schließlich. Auf Thyferra stellen Klin-Fa und Uldir Bey, der beiden überlegen ist, jedoch wird er mit dem Erschienen von Vega überwältigt. Obgleich es Bey gelungen war, die Plantagen zu infizieren, waren die Vratix schnellstens dabei, diese abzubrennen. Nachdem sie die Yuuzhan Vong aufgehalten hatten, erstattet Uldir Meister Skywalker Bericht, woraufhin er die Anweisung bekommt, mit seiner Mannschaft Urlaub zu machen. Dramatis personae *Uldir Lochett *Klin-Fa Gi *Leaft *Vook Gehu *Vega Sepen *UV-002 *Txer *Tsaa Qalu *Vintul Qat *Laph Rapuung *Viith Yalu *Bey Gandan *Xeshen Kra Kategorie:Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Emissary of the Void es:Emissary of the Void pl:Emissary of the Void ru:Эмиссар пустоты sr:Emissary of the Void